


Anywhere

by MedeaV



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, F/M, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/pseuds/MedeaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckynat prompt: I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit!</p><p>Natasha's head was still kind of a mess. Jumbled memories, emotions out of place, an itchy feeling that she was missing out on something. That one she always pushed to the far back of her head.<br/>It did surprise her then when, in the midst of a dirty fight, this phrase popped up in her mind.<br/><em>I could take you anywhere, you know.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> stars-inthe-sky prompted me on tumblr:  
> Buckynat prompt: I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit!

_ I could take you anywhere, you know. We could- you could go away for a while. _

Things have been getting to her lately, even if Natasha wouldn’t admit that to herself. Fighting and Avenging and finding her path again, over and over. It was never easy, had never been. Not for her.

She would admit though that her head was still kind of a mess. Jumbled memories, emotions out of place, an itchy feeling that she was missing out on something. That one she always pushed to the far back of her head.

It did surprise her then when, in the midst of a dirty fight, this phrase popped up in her mind.

_ I could take you anywhere, you know. _

It took her a few days to remember that it was Barnes, Bucky who had said that to her. The guy who notoriously gave her the feeling that he was hiding something. She figured it was fine, though, she had enough secrets of her own.

The sentence, however, didn’t leave her head for a few days. Just go away. Go anywhere, anywhere, and be it only for a while. Try to give her broken head a break. A nice fantasy.

Natasha never had time for useless fantasies, so she kept working, saving people, doing her job. Until she made a tiny mistake and ended up with a broken hand. For all her other skills, it would be irresponsible to go out into the field with such a liability.

Which meant- she could do nothing. Exactly. Nothing.

And back was the thought.  _ You could go away for a while.  _ Nobody would miss her, nobody needed her right now, she couldn’t help anybody like this.

Somehow, her head slowly turned the phrase into _ We could go away for a while.  _ Wasn’t that what Bucky had said? Natasha’s not sure anymore.

Right now, she is standing on his doorstep and staring at the bell, contemplating to leave again, forget about the bullshit that her messed up head produced and just pretend nothing ever happened.

Sighing, she presses the button.

It was almost easy to find out where he lived- Natasha didn’t even have to ask Maria. That could have posed a problem, as she would then have to explain what exactly she wants from him, and she still has no idea about that. Anyway, she found him without needing anybody’s help.

Natasha hears footsteps and shuffling on the inside and then the door is pulled open a crack. She feels like she is on stage and has forgotten all of her lines.

When Bucky recognises her, he pulls the door all the way open, staring at her in surprise. “Nat-asha?”

She notices the white knuckles on his right hand, he’s grabbing the door way too hard, but it doesn’t matter, she wanted to say something. If only she could remember. His hair looks soft.

Bucky visibly catches himself and puts something metal on the counter behind the door, it sounds like a small gun but she can’t see it. “Come on in.”

She shakes her head and he looks about as confused as she feels. He’s in a plain t-shirt and pants that look comfortable, she probably dragged him out of bed or something-

“What happened to your hand?” he asks awkwardly, staring at the cast, his knuckles becoming even whiter. It looks like her fracture is a personal worry of his. And back is the nagging feeling, because why is he so invested in her injuries-

Doesn’t matter. She remembers now what she wanted to say. “You said you could take me anywhere. Back in the jet, when you came to fetch me-”

“Yes,” Bucky interrupts her, then falls back into awkward silence. It rings some bells in her head.

“Did you mean it?” she asks quietly.

The question seems to surprise him even more. “Of course.”

Natasha does not know what to make of any of this, of her question and his answer and why any of this is important. Why is she even here? Even with a broken hand, is that any reasons to turn up on the doorstep of a near-stranger-

“I could go away for a while,” she says slowly. “We could go away for a while.”

Bucky shuts his face down before she can catch his expression. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come in?”

Natasha nods, lost in her thoughts, and walks past him into his apartment, not paying attention to the sparsely furnished hall. After a few steps, she turns around. “Anywhere?”

He closes the door, walks over to where she is standing, carefully looking into her eyes, and then a smile cracks through his facade, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. “Sky’s the limit.”


End file.
